


haze

by ymirs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, idk how to tag, levi is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirs/pseuds/ymirs
Summary: For a moment, Levi wondered whether the crystalline skies or Erwin's eyes were more blue. He supposed that Erwin's eyes were hazed with some doubt.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	haze

It was stifling but yet, serene. In a pasture of fluorescent flora, a young couple lay with only each other and the heavens for company. Right now, nothing else mattered outside of themselves. It was like time seemed to be passing by at a leisurely pace, birds chirping excited melodies to one another and buoyant butterflies were all that the pair acknowledged. Being spotlit under the sun's relentless rays only served to add to the feeling of escapism.

Levi lifted his head from where it lay on his lover's chest, his ears now feeling lonely without the sound of a steady heartbeat he'd grown accustomed to. Erwin's gaze then shifted from trailing a loitering bumblebee to meet Levi's own. Levi could have sworn that his heart stopped in his chest at the sight of the man beneath him.

The heat was most definitely taking a toll on him, Levi could tell from the flush of light crimson that was adorning his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His face was emitting a fine glow - if Levi didn't know any better he would've guessed that Erwin was an angel that fell straight from heaven. His blond hair was unkempt and pushed off of his forehead and the smaller man wanted nothing more to than just press his lips to the soft skin, tenderly.

For a moment, Levi wondered whether the crystalline skies or Erwin's eyes were more blue. He supposed that Erwin's eyes were hazed with some doubt. What if one day Erwin just decided to up and leave? That he came to the realisation that they were no longer compatible and that there was greater things - greater _people_ \- than Levi in the world?

In that moment, a sudden rush of apprehension filled his body, he felt like he didn't want to ever be without Erwin, he _couldn't_ ever be without Erwin and to be frank, he felt like he could die without him in his life.

It had happened before: both of them would be so busy that they would barely have any time to see each other, let alone even talk to each other. In his absence, Levi would agonize over him so frequently to the point where it would physically make him sick and although Levi would never admit, it had gotten to the point where those constant thoughts of Erwin began to interfere with his daily tasks. Oftentimes, Levi questioned whether or not it was even normal for him to be this attached to a person.

It wasn't like Erwin was incapable of looking after himself anyways, he was a mature and capable adult, but Levi couldn't help but fret over him.Even if they were separated for a brief moment, he would feel incomplete and forlorn, almost like a lost a puppy. However, all of that would quickly subside when Erwin would return, flash one of his charming smiles and give Levi a winsome peck on the cheek. If that was the case when they were separated for a short period of time, then what would happen if Erwin was gone for good? Did Erwin ever think like this too?

As his mind concocted several thoughts per second, he was staring sternly at a button on Erwin's shirt, with brows furrowed and the corners of his lips down-turned, unbeknownst to him. Erwin moved an arm to drape across Levi's lower back, drawing him from his distressing thoughts in doing so. Erwin was studying Levi's face, taking note of the dainty, dark-haired man's anxious expression. His mouth fell open in an attempt to explain himself but before he could, Erwin pulled him close, resting his chin on the top of Levi’s head and letting out a deep, knowing sigh.

No words were spoken but Erwin just _knew_ ; Levi loved that about him. 

As Erwin whispered words of eternal love into Levi's hair between petite kisses, the sun left to make room for the moon, tinting the sky with various shades of oranges and soft pinks. Even though nightfall was approaching, Levi knew he would be just fine as long as Erwin remained by his side. He could stay there all through the night and still feel safe - within Erwin's arms and with his promises of always and forever replaying in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! ( @PIECKSLVR )


End file.
